Without limiting the scope of the disclosed embodiments, the background is described in connection with methods for manufacturing 3D objects and structures, more specifically 3D structural electronic, electromagnetic and electromechanical components and devices.
The recent introduction of MEMs-based accelerometers has enabled many new gaming and commercial electronics applications like enhanced features in cell phones and the Nintendo Wiimote. The introduction of the accelerometry into gaming dice has only recently been made possible by this new technology. Although a LED-lit 20 sided dice has been sold on websites like Thinkgeek, the electronics involved are basic and only involve one side (the 20) with a pressure sensor.